You can scream all you wish
by ideanumber18
Summary: Short one short set pre movie. Megamind wishes to try out something new on Miss Ritchie


**Another short one-shot. Im really enjoying doing these :). Set Pre-Movie.**

"I think she's awake Sir"

Roxanne heard Minions polite voice through the cloth bag over her head. Great here again and on a Saturday too. What was wrong with Megamind? Didn't he understand that she worked all week!

She heard Megamind laughing.

"Good I have something quite special in store for Miss Ritchie today"

A shiver passed through her. This was the 45th time he'd kidnapped her what could possibly be special in his opinion?

The bag was whipped off her head and Megaminds grinning face appeared.

"Hello Miss Ritchie how are you today?" he seemed on the edge of laughing hysterically.

"It's Saturday Megamind" was all she could answer in reply.

Minion looked guilty. He had felt so awkward when he'd fetched Miss Ritchie from her apartment. But Megamind had arrived at breakfast that morning announcing that he'd learned of a technique that most humans found torture and wished to try it out on Miss Ritchie. In fact he'd insisted on it.

Today it was to be done and no other day would do, he had informed him when Minion had reminded him that it was indeed Saturday. Miss Ritchie didn't appreciate being kidnapped on this day.

So here they were now.

Megamind approached Roxanne slowly and leaned forwards into her face.

"It is indeed Saturday" he had quietly answered her.

"Today is the day that everyone takes a break Megamind" Roxanne informed him.

"Break HA!" Megamind threw back his head and laughed. He walked away and started to skulk around his Lair.

"Beings of genius do not take a break Miss Ritchie"

Roxanne rolled her eyes she couldn't deal with his ramblings on a Saturday.

She watched him moving around her chair, he seemed in a very mischievous mood today. He kept giving her sideways glances and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Just do whatever it is you have planned, spray me and take me home" she exasperatedly told him.

"Sir the spray is running low" Minion informed him. He shook the can as if to illustrate the point.

"Yes, yes very well you know where it's kept" Megamind shot him an irritated glance

"Yes,Sir" Minion then left the room leaving Megamind and Roxanne staring at each other.

He wheeled his chair over to her own and stared her in the face.

"So what is it Megamind, lets get this going"

His fingers flexed he started to softly laugh and then he pulled his gloves off. Roxanne stared quite stunned, this was the first time she had seen his bare hands. What was he going to do to her that could possibly warrant him having to take off his leather gloves?

"Now I've heard that some of your species find this torture and some of you find this enjoyable" he said in a low voice. He stared deep into her eyes she stared back unable to tear her own away.

"Lets see what group you fall into" he said dramatically and in the same moment he had grabbed her legs and locked both of her feet under his arm.

"MEGAMIND WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed at him. She started to wriggle her feet trying to get away from him.

"I'm afraid all the struggling in the world wont help you now Miss Ritchi" he had informed her trying not to laugh.

He began to remove her shoes. They were a very nice cute pair of simple black ballet pumps Megamind smiled at them and smiled even more at the feet that were revealed, dainty and small.

It began to occur to Roxanne just what he had in mind.

"Megamind you can't seriously be considering what I think you are" she gasped.

"Miss Ritchie please don't disturb a genius at work"

"STOP IT , STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked.

Megamind began to laugh playfully and began to tickle her feet.

Her shrieks of laughter echoed off the walls of the Lair. Her feet made feeble kicks to try to get out of reach of Megaminds relentless hands.

"MEGAMIND ST ST STOP!" she screamed before collapsing into a fresh wave of laughter.

"You can scream all you wish Miss Ritchie I'm afraid that no-one can hear you" he sinisterly said whilst listening with pleasure at her laughs.

Well this answered his question at least he thought. She obviously found it torture. He smiled and he found it quite enjoyable.

**Just a stupid idea that popped into my head. I hope its enjoyable : ) for some reason I could just imagine Megamind doing this. **


End file.
